hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Energy Art
The Energy Art Movement is an international contemporary multimedia art movement, with three primary values: quality, diversity, and artistic evolution – on the common ground of energetic depictions. The movement's values have been explicitly defined in its manifesto – the founding document – and its principles. Its members create their artworks with energy – either in composition or in subject matter. Members follow a progressive trend of forward evolution in the Fine Arts. The movement promotes both traditional and digital media, and intends to build a multi-span bridge between parts of the art world. The Movement bases itself on a number of historical styles – such as impressionism, expressionism, and futurism – while members create art with energetic compositions which – according to their Manifesto‘s reasoning – adds artistic value to them. Manifesto The manifesto was written by Giorgio Vaselli and Laura Zerebeski. It explores the idea of energizing artworks for the sake of enhanced visual effect. It argues on both historical and rational bases for the value in energetic alternatives to depictions. Historically, the manifesto notes various periods of art which have recognized the relevance of energetic compositions, such as the late-Roman period, the Baroque, Futurism, and Vorticism. On a rational basis, the manifesto deduces how energetic compositions increase the artistic values of color, form, composition, inventiveness, and expression within artworks, thereby introducing a new aesthetic criterium. According to the manifesto, "Forms may be arranged, directed, and shaped in a manner that provides a sense of dynamism... The level of expression may also increase through dynamism, because the viewer through the sense of motion may more easily place oneself into the atmosphere of the concept." The manifesto furthermore expresses the writers' dissatisfaction with the current state of the Fine Arts, and they "believe that visual dynamism is one of those attributes which serves to improve the five values of visual taste..."Energy Art Movement Manifesto Organizers The movement was founded on May 9, 2008 by five painters - Wikipedia:Miguel Tio (Wikipedia:realist), Joe Reimer (Wikipedia:impressionist), Giorgio Vaselli (Wikipedia:surrealist), Laura Zerebeski (Wikipedia:expressionist), and Chris Panatier (abstractionist) - initiated by Giorgio Vaselli who is currently the movement’s Organizer. It formed out of his online network, with his recognition of grassroots foundations. Between 2009-2010 leadership was shared with Adam Scott Miller who served as Co-Organizer for a two-year term. Susan Waters-Eller has contributed an essay to the movement's philosophy. Several members have assisted in various sub-projects and networking. Exhibitions Green Energy Project 2009 Held in Hamilton, Canada with 12 artists and 12 artworks at the Sunrise Gallery, the exhibition reflected upon the use of clean energy sources for the preservation of the environment. Members contributed artworks promoting one or more green energy sources."Green movement spills over onto canvas for local artist" article by Sara Patterson in Commercial Appeal, Memphis, USA, Jul. 11, 2009“Energy Art Movement - Green Energy Project” article in the Starkville Daily News, Starkville, MS, USA Energy Art Salon 2010 Held in Chicago, USA with 14 artists and 22 artworks at the Murphy Hill Gallery, the exhibition presented artworks from both the We Are Connected Project and the Energy Art Salon Competition 2009. The theme of the exhibit was the connectedness of Humanity within the Global Village. The Energy Art Salon was held in the tradition of the Parisian Salons of 19th-Century France."Local Artist Selected for Show in Chicago” article by Gwen Sisson in Starkville Daily News, Starkville, MS, USA, Dec. 28, 2009"Memphis artist shows painting in Chicago” article by Bill Ellis in Go Memphis, Memphis, USA, Jan. 15, 2010 Energizing Radiance 2010 Held in Memphis, USA with 29 artists and 67 artworks at Gallery Fifty Six, the exhibition intended to counter the negativity prevalent globally due to the recession, by bringing "radiance" to the viewers of the exhibit. One of the movement's most successful exhibitions in size and reception."Energy Art" interview by Peggy Mintun in Sublime Rush, Issue 4, pgs. 193-203, Jul. 1, 2010WKNO FM radio interview with Kacky Walton, Memphis, USA, Jun. 28, 2010WREG, Live at 9 television interview, Memphis, USA, 9:00 am, Jul. 9, 2010ABC 24 television interview, Memphis, USA, 11:00 am, Jul. 9, 2010WMC-TV 5 television interview, Memphis, USA, 8:00 am, Jul. 10, 2010"Gallery Fifty Six presents" article in Arts Memphis, Memphis, USA, Jul. 1, 2010"Gallery Fifty Six Exhibit Explores 'Energy Art'" article by Jonathan Devin in The Memphis News, Memphis, USA, Jul. 6, 2010“Energizing Radiance 2010″ article in Go Memphis, Memphis, USA, Jul. 9, 2010 Energy Art Salon 2011 Held in Wikipedia:Veliky Novgorod, Wikipedia:Russia with 14 artists and 22 artworks at the City Exhibition Center, the exhibition was the first in which the movement exhibited beyond the American continent. The exhibition was curated by Facebook users around the Globe via the Energy Art Salon Competition 2011, followed by media acclaim.“Let’s move!” article by Sergei Pukhachev in Novgorod Newspaper, Veliky Novgorod, Russia, April 21, 2011“Where the Rainbow Dances” article by Dmitry Ivanov in Novaya Novgorodskaya Gazeta, Veliky Novgorod, Russia, May 4, 2011“Energy Art Salon 2011 at the City Exhibition Center” article by Dmitry Vorobjev in Komsomolskaya Pravda, Veliky Novgorod, Russia, May 8, 2011“Energy Art Gains Momentum” article by Carolyn Edlund in Artsy Shark, May 2, 2011“Visual Integrity: The Energy Art Movement” article by Gregory Bart in Sonic Eclectic, Jun 21, 2011TV Channel “Culture”, Veliky Novgorod, Russia, April 26, 2011TV Channel “Novgorod Television”, Veliky Novgorod, Russia, April 27, 2011 The Energy Spectrum 2011 Held in Meridian, MS, USA with 21 artists and 48 artworks at the Wikipedia:Meridian Museum of Art, the exhibition intended to show the breadth of what energy art is able to express.“See What You Think” article by Steve Gillespie, Managing Editor in The Meridian Star, Meridian, MS, USA, September 25, 2011“‘The Energy Spectrum 2011′ at the Meridian Museum of Art” article by Thomas B. Harrison, Fine Arts Editor in the Press-Register, Mobile, AL, USA, October 24, 2011 Links * Fiber optic lamp * Lava lamp (WP) * LED-embedded glass * Plasma Globe (WP) References Category:Movements Category:Art movements Category:Visual arts Category:Contemporary art Category:Contemporary artists Category:Energy art Category:Futurism Category:Light effects